Made to Serve
by smut-smut
Summary: Nora has grown tired of suburban life, and she's desperate to recapture her old passion. But how far will she go?


A/N:

This story contains a lot of lemons, aka sexual material.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nora finally decided to go through with it. She came to this decision one night as Nate fell asleep beside her after another boring night in the bedroom. She sat on her back in bed, unsatisfied, thinking of how unhappy she'd become. And wondering just when it had happened.

Being a lawyer was fine, it paid extremely well, but she hadn't been passionate about the work in years. It was just work now. She loved Shaun more than anything but he was still just a baby. He couldn't talk or interact with her at all, so taking care of him was often mind numbing. As their life became boring and predictable, so did Nate, settling into typical husband habits. Work, nap, drink, TV, Shaun. And for her: work, cook, TV, Shaun, sleep. Nora had had enough of boring suburban life.

She thought back to her old days in law school, back when she felt passion in everything. The work, the people, and especially the romance. She'd had more than a few great nights back then. She didn't want to go back, but to recapture some of that passion.

She found herself getting worked up again, when she decided to do it. _It'll be difficult... but I have to try._ She thought to herself, looking over at Nate.

Nora finally drifted to sleep with a new-found excitement.

* * *

Nora had been standing outside the General Store for a bit too long. She adjusted her black curls and pulled on her pink dress for the fifth time, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. It sounded easy enough in her head, but here she stood.

 _Remember Nora, it'll be worth it. You need this,_ she told herself, but it didn't help. Regardless, she approached the door and went inside. A small ding sounded.

"Hey there, Nora, what can I help you with?" her neighbor Jerry asked.

"Um, I was actually here to talk to Cheryl?" she replied.

"Oh, I see. You can go on ahead." he said with a knowing smile.

She tried to look casual as she made her way past the door. She continued on back, passing stacks of various items. Finally she saw a door that looked inconspicuous to anyone who hadn't been told. Nora leaned close, "Cheryl? Are you in there?"

She heard footsteps, and someone tinkering with the lock. The door opened and she saw her friend waiting. Nora didn't move, shyly looking at Cheryl's red ponytail down to her smile lines. "Well, you comin' in or not?"

The first thing Nora saw was the small neon sign just inside that said _Secret Treasures._ A bit on the nose, but what else do you name a sex shop.

Nora was amazed at the variety of the selection, all items she'd only heard of. The walls, although small, were lined with various sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, and paddles, as well as many other things she couldn't identify. Eventually she'd figure them all out.

"I was surprised when you asked to come in, you never seemed interested in this place before... I offered a buncha times!"

"Honestly Chere, I think I was lying to myself. I was pretending to be content with my life," Nora said, walking along to wall, looking at the various products, "But I want some excitement."

"That's good! I know it's still taboo, this whole deal. Men don't realize that we enjoy sex too, or they aren't good enough for us to realize it ourselves!" Cheryl laughed at her own joke and so did Nora, feeling a bit less nervous.

"Now I've got everything you asked for here, and I even worked real hard on these. You got a 'brush'. The handle comes out and there's your dildo,"

Nora was growing red-faced at the word itself, but she continued listening.

"Here's your paddle, a personal favorite of mine, you could say it's for your kids."

Nora smiled and watched as Cheryl put the objects into a bag labeled "Jerry's General Store."

"And I know you didn't ask for this, but I'll throw it in. This is a buttplug, it... well it's right there in the name."

"I don't think I-" she began to decline.

"Just trust me. Besides, it's free, so you can do with it what you please."

"Alright," she took the bag, "Thank you Chere, seriously."

"No problem, darlin', and tell Nate I said hi," she winked.

"Actually these, y-yeah, sure thing," Nora stopped herself.

She picked up some other things on her way out, just in case. Then she left the store briskly, as if someone would see her secret items.

Once she'd gotten in the car, she glanced inside the bag. Everything looked innocuous: food for the house, a brush, a paddle supposedly for Shaun someday, and a buttplug which was disguised as lipstick.

Nora laughed at the irony.

She couldn't help but feel a bit excited as she drove home in a hurry.

* * *

"Hey hon, get anything good?" Nate asked, holding Shaun and not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh, you know, just the usual," she said casually as could be.

"That's nice," he replied as if he'd heard her.

 _Don't feel guilty. He isn't really trying to keep things afloat either._ She reminded herself as she unpacked. _He's gained weight._ She put the food products on the counter and in the fridge. _He's useless in the bedroom._ She went to their bedroom and sat the brush and lipstick on her nightstand, and the paddle under the bed, still feeling nervous about it. _He only thinks of himself._

Codsworth rushed into the room. "I could've helped you unpack! You know I was made to serve, mum."

"I know Codsworth, thanks," she smiled at him.

Nate came in right after. _"_ I think he wants you," he lied, handing Shaun over.

She didn't feel guilty at all. All that was left was the wait.

* * *

Nora had started in prepare dinner, while Codsworth kept an eye on Shaun, and Nate continued lazing around.

"It'll be a while, right hon? I might go out for a bit," he finally said.

"Yeah, alright. The food'll be a while, so no hurry," she played the housewife perfectly.

"Alright, love you," he came up and kissed her as usual, without passion.

Once she heard the car leave she rushed the meal, quickly putting the ingredients for the roast in the pot, one by one. She felt like a kid on Christmas as she took out the items she'd hidden under the cabinets.

 _Shit. I can't cook and... do this, at the same time..._

Codsworth approached noiselessly. "Do you need help with the meal?" he asked with his British accent.

Nora's eyes perked up. "Not exactly, but you can help me with something else! It's very important..."

* * *

"Oh mum...I'm not sure if I can do that..." Codsworth was uncomfortable with the idea.

"Come on Codsworth, I really need you for this."

"But, Master Nate..."

"It isn't cheating or anything! You'd just be helping me, that's your job right? 'Made to serve' like you always say?" she reminded him.

"Right..." he said seriously.

* * *

Nora was on her knees.

She was trying to fit all of her toys on Codsworth. He could hold the yellow buttplug onto one of his grabbing hands. The paddle twisted right onto another, as they were made for Mr. Handy's. She was just having difficulties with the dildo.

"Aha!" she said, adjusting something inside of him.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" she told him.. The motherly voice he was used to. Not the one she'd used to describe this.

"Of course mum."

She slowly took out the hand he used to reach with and inserted the pink dildo onto it. It was a makeshift job, but it would do the trick.

She stood up and admired her handiwork.

"Alright, let's get started."

Nora began by slipping off her white loafers.

Codsworth looked at every other part of the kitchen.

"It's alright Codsworth, we're going to be doing a lot more soon." She wanted him to watch.

She slowly unbuttoned her aqua blouse and took it off, sitting it neatly on the ground. Then she began to unbutton her tan slacks. For a moment she stood in only her white underwear, but then she took those off as well.

"See? It's just a body," she said to him with a hand on her naked hip.

"Yes, mum."

As she approached Codsworth, he wanted to back up, but didn't.

She went past him, checking on the food instead. Her stirring was a unique sight due to her nudity. Codsworth found it absurd.

She sat the finished roast on the counter.

"Let me get myself ready first, alright?" her voice trailed off as she slowly began to move a hand down to her crotch. She felt her small amount of pubic hair first, already a little wet from the anticipation. She went lower and began to rub her clitoris in tiny circles. It was good, but nothing new yet.

She sped up the process by fingering herself like a professional. She knew her own spots from experience. Nora felt the wetness spread.

"Ready?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Of course," he hesitated, "Just tell me what you'd like me to do."

"Just come up and put the dildo inside," she'd explained, forgetting he knew nothing about sex.

She sat up on the empty space of the counter with legs spread.

She could hear his machinery making light noises as he got closer. His long hand grew outward with a loud _vrrrrr._ Very cautiously he pushed the dildo inside Nora.

She let out a moan in surprise.

"Okay, now keep moving it in inside,"

He did as told.

"Yes, yes, like that! Just a bit faster."

She felt him speed up. At first the object felt odd inside of her, but eventually she got used to it.

"Ooh, that's perfect Codsworth!" she said excitedly.

Nora leaned her head back and closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling.

She could smell the food and it brought Nate to mind. Not in a bad way. She began to think of good memories.

Like their first time. Nervous tangling in the dark, unique sensations, kisses all over. She was enjoying this, but it still wasn't human.

She thought of his expression as she undressed on their anniversary. When he was in awe of her beauty.

She shook herself out of it. _I'm going to enjoy this. I'm going to revel in the perverseness of it._ She told herself. _The things_ _he could never give me._

"Hold on a second, Codsworth," she said.

"Did I do something wrong, mum?"

"No, no. Let me change positions."

Nora faced away from him again, with her hands on the counter near ingredients. She lifted herself up and put her legs onto Codsworth's. He easily held her weight, although her bare legs made him shudder.

"Alright, start again."

He obeyed, yet again slowly.

"You can do better then that, Codsworth. Think of this as a task: you have to make me cum."

He understood this. He began to pump the dildo into her faster.

It was a surprise, but it felt incredible.

She couldn't see him, just feel the thrusting.

Her thoughts grew dirtier with each thrust. She took note of the ingredients near her. _I'm cooking a meal for him while our house robot fucks me._

"Use the paddle!"

She felt light pressure.

"Remember your task!"

The next spank was hard. It hurt.

"Yes!" she moaned.

Two tasks was child's play for Codsworth. He was beginning to understand how to do this, although it repulsed him.

"He twisted the dildo around, pumping it all the way in now. His metal was getting wet with her liquids. He spanked her as he pushed the dildo in.

She felt her breasts and ass bouncing as he increased the pressure. She looked back to watch him work.

 _Oh yes!Punish me Codsworth, I've been bad._

"P-put the buttplug inside!" she yelled.

He spread her ass with two hands, and inserted it slowly with the third. "Like this?" he managed to ask.

Nora let out an involuntary noise. "Perfect!" It was all the way inside now, with a bit of yellow poking out between her buttcheeks.

He spanked her again. Her ass was growing red.

"Not so robotic, surprise me!"

He spanked her three times roughly.

She focused again, closing her eyes to imagine. Her thoughts weren't about Nate anymore.

One thought was of Cheryl's husband. She imagined him coming on to her. Groping her. Kissing her neck. Eventually moving to eating her out. Fucking her at the market counter. People were gathering, watching the display with wide eyes.

Then she thought of many men. Her neighbors. All naked and approaching her. They were muscular, with abs, big arms and rock-hard erections. She eagerly fucked each one. She blew them. She took them in her ass. They eagerly fucked her, and taunted her: "You're the biggest slut in Sancuary Hills!"

Then she opened her eyes and the real situation was as hot as her fantasies. She thought of Nate walking in. Or neighbors walking by the window and seeing this. Some disgusted, some turned on by the display.

"Codsworth, let me adjust again," she said between heavy breaths and moans.

She sat her feet back on the ground and quickly turned around to face him.

"Pick me up."

He did as instructed, holding her thighs with two hands. He inserted the dildo again.

"Ohhhh," she managed.

He continued to pump fast, trying to not think this as his owner using him for sex, but as a task to be completed.

"You filthy robot, fuck me as fast as you can!" she eagerly commanded. _Her human instincts made her sound ridiculous_ , Codsworth thought. It didn't help him forget what was occurring either.

Regardless, he did as she told him to.

She hugged him tightly and rested her head on top of his, moaning like an animal.

"Yes! You're a perfect little fuck machine!" her words grew filthier as her mind was fogged with lust.

She got louder. She felt the tightness of the buttplug. The pressure inside of her building. The dildo going inside of her increasingly fast. The occasional rough spank making her ass bounce.

He hit her once more, with all of his might, trying to speed things up. This took her over the edge.

Nora came all over him. Her body shook uncontrollably. The pressure in her ass increased and made her cum even harder. She hugged him as tight as she could, feeling a tickle spread all over her body.

She grew limp, putting her full weight onto Codsworth.

Understanding, Codsworth stopped pushing and spanking. He hovered into the bedroom, took her to the bed and sat her down softly.

"Thank you...Codsworth..." she said between pants.

"Of course mum, happy to be of service," he said with less jaunt than usual.

"I just need to-"

"Let me take care of things in the kitchen."

She listened to him, laying down in bed for a bit, while he prepared the food, cleaned the wet floor, and wiped all signs that anything unusual had occurred. She did manage to take the buttplug out eventually, still out of breath.

* * *

Nate walked inside to see Nora waiting at the kitchen table.

"You look great," he said with a bit of slurred speech.

"Thank hon. You look a little tired... why don't you lie down for a bit?"

"Butttt, you cooked and ev'rything..."

"That's fine! I'll put some up for tomorrow."

Nate wordlessly went to the bedroom and collapsed. He noticed the bed was wet, but ignored it, passing out immediately.

Nora wasn't upset. Everytime he'd disappoint her from now on, she had something to think of. Something that gave her immense joy.

The aroma in the room didn't remind her of Nate anymore, but of earlier tonight.

She began to eat with a smile on her face.

* * *

As always, hope you all liked it. This one was pretty good, I think. I might do a few more chapters involving Cheryl at some point.

By the way, this was inspired by a Source Filmmaker animation by UnidentifiedSFM on Tumblr. If you check the tag "Nora" you should find it. Give them a follow!

You could also favorite and follow me if you liked this story and want more!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
